Babysitting
by BatTitan
Summary: 16-year-old Dick Grayson is stuck with Bruce's nine-year-old daughter while Bruce goes on patrol. Can he live through the night? No longer a one-shot.
1. Babysitting

**Babysitting

* * *

**

**Hey, random story alert! Okay, so 16-year-old Dick is babysitting an OC, Bruce's 9-year-old daughter Danielle, while Bruce is off on patrol. This is purely conversation, so you have any questions on what is happening, just ask in a review. Enjoy the randomness!**

* * *

"You sure you can handle babysitting her while I go on patrol?"

"Yeah, sure. Remind me why Alfred can't?"

"He has the day off."

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Dick's babysitting you tonight."

"Do you _have_ to go?"

"Yes, Danielle."

"You're always gone."

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise, I'll be back before tomorrow morning."

"Before I go to sleep?"

"Not unless you let go of my arm. Be good for Dick, okay?"

"When am I not good?"

"I won't even start. Dick, make sure she doesn't get any sugar."

"Did he _have_ to leave?"

"Yes, Danielle."

"He has a meeting _every_ night. Who does he meet?"

"Some of the most…influential men in Gotham."

"I miss him, Dick."

"I know, kiddo. It'll be okay."

_(A pause)_

"I feel like taking over the world."

"What? Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause…"

"Cause I want to."

"Oh, yeah, that's a wonderful reason."

"Yes, isn't it?"

"I wonder if I was this random at nine."

"You probably were. I wouldn't know. I was two."

"Shut it, Danni."

"I hate being called Danni."

"Get over it."

_(A pause)_

"Dick, have you ever seen Batman?"

"Um…well…I…"

"I have."

"Really? When?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Remember when I had to get a Christmas present for Dad?"

"Yeah, you went into the store and came back about ten or fifteen minutes later looking all shaken up."

"Yeah, Joker was in there. And it was so creepy! He had this gas that was making the people inside laugh, but I didn't laugh because I didn't breathe the gas in. And then Batman comes out of nowhere and beats up Joker! And after that, he threatened Joker into giving him the antidote for the gas and then tied up the clown and left just like that!"

"So you saw him beating up Joker?"

"Yeah, it was so cool…when I grow up, I want to be just like him!"

"Great. Juuuust great."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"No, not at all, Dan."

"That's even worse than Danni." _(A pause) _"I'm gonna stay up and wait for Dad."

"Oh please, you can't even stay up past 9:30."

"Stupid small-girl metabolism."

"You've been watching Fairly Oddparents again, haven't you?"

"…yes."

"I told you that show rots your brain."

"But Cosmo and Wanda have a baby now! His name is Poof!" _(A pause) _"Um…Dick? Where do babies come from? When I asked Dad, he changed the subject rather quickly."

"Um…uh…well…time for bed!"

"Answer the question first!"

"Bedtime. NOW."

"Wow, you sound like Batman. Are _you_ Batman, Dick?"

"No, but you're close."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Oh, look, it's 9:30."

"What are you-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Danielle? Wow, that small-girl metabolism thing really works."

* * *

**Once again, any questions, just ask me in a review! R&R!**


	2. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

* * *

**Several people asked me for a sequel and I DID IT! XD once again, let me know if you're lost and want to know what's going on. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning, Daddy!"

"Uh…morning, Danielle. Did you miss all of me or just my arm?"

"Hehe, oops."

"So what did you and Dick do while I was gone last night?"

"We talked about how Fairly Oddparents rots my brain and my stupid small-girl metabolism that won't let me stay up past 9:30."

"…oookaaay."

"And how I want to take over the world."

"You what?!"

"Yeah. I don't think it'll happen, though."

"Try something smaller."

"Um…the city?"

"Smaller."

"The manor?"

"You've already taken over the manor."

"Oh, yeah." _(A pause) _"So…what's up?"

"The usual. Meetings and stuff."

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"What 'what?'"

"What's with that suspicious voice?"

"What suspicious voice?"

"You said 'uh-huh!'"

"…yeah, I kinda did."

"You were sounding very suspicious!"

"Daddy, are you sick?"

"Danielle-"

"Let me feel your forehead!"

"I'm not sick!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to a nine-year-old!"

"I'm turning ten soon enough! So there!"

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Danielle."

"Let me feel your forehead."

"No."

"Please, Daddy?"

"…fine."

"Hmm…no fever."

"That settles it, then."

"Not so fast! Maybe you've got a cold!"

"I'm not sick!"

"Then you're Batman."

"Ye-no!"

"AHA!"

"Wait, what?"

"AHA!"

"Danielle-"

"AHA!"

"Stop that!"

"You're Batman! I totally knew it!"

"Huh?"

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Indeed."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are."

"Danielle…"

"Daddy…"

"…I'm not Batman."

"LIES!"

"Danni…"

"I hate being called Danni!"

"Deal with it."

"What's up?"

"Danielle just found out that I'm Batman."

"HI, ROBIN!"

"Curses, I've been found out, too!"

"Aww, he left!"

"Obviously, the stress of being found out caught up to him."

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"Very much so."

"Okay, we're done with that, Danielle."

"Hmm…I think Dick needs another name."

"He likes Robin."

"Yeah, but Robin's too…happy. He needs a scarier name. Like…I dunno…Nightwing or something."

"Nightwing, huh?"

"Get out, Dick, I'm plotting!"

"Fine…evil little nine-year-old…"

"DIE!"

"GAH! Get off me!"

"Danielle, stop strangling your brother!"

"NO!"

"That's it, you little demon!"

"OW!"

"Oh…I didn't throw her off that hard, did I?"

"No, she's just making a scene."

"Um…my hand hurts…"

"No, it doesn't."

"No, really, it does!"

"Actually, it does look kind of red…"

"It's just bruised, Dick. Leave it alone."

"Daddy…"

"What?"

"I want a hug."

"…not a word of this to anyone else, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" _(A pause) _"Um…Daddy?"

"What now?"

"…are you _sure_ you're not sick?"

**

* * *

**

**Aww, poor Bruce. Danielle's annoying him AND his secret's revealed. I may write a third chapter if you guys are** **interested. Let me know! R&R!**


End file.
